battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Assault
The Assault kit is featured in every major installment in the Battlefield Series. The weapons utilized by the kit varies from each game, but as a general rule, it includes an automatic rifle or squad support weapon, as well as the other equipment that is afforded all kits. Prior to Battlefield 2, the Assault kit lacked any special functions or abilities. |-|BF1942 = Battlefield 1942 The Assault kit is featured in Battlefield 1942. It is armed with a squad support weapon, which varies by faction and is also equipped with a faction-specific handgun, knife, and grenades. The Assault is most effective at medium ranges, as it has less spread than the submachine guns of the Medic kit, but more spread than the rifles of the Engineer or Scout. Unlike the other kits, the Assault has no special functions or equipment. As a result, it is specifically suited to fighting infantry at moderate distances. |-|BFVietnam = Battlefield Vietnam The Assault kit is featured in Battlefield Vietnam. It features the same, cross-class faction-specific loadout as the other kits; a handgun, grenades (or an underslung grenade launcher, as used by the MACV), and a melee weapon. However, players now have a choice of different primary weapons (along with cosmetic choices), with weapons from many different weapon niches; shotguns, carbines, light machine guns, and assault rifles are all available choices for the player. WW2 Mod The Assault kit reappears in WW2 Mod with again no special features.The first loadout features machine guns,while the second loadout is the same but with semi-automatic rifles |-|BF2 = Battlefield 2 The Assault kit is featured in Battlefield 2. The Assault is equipped primarily with gadgets and weapons focused on anti-personnel works: all of the primary weapons are assault rifles, with moderate damage and moderate spread. With the exception of Assaults equipped with the G3, the main gadget that is offered to the Assault is an underslung grenade launcher -- either a M203, an AG-36, a GP-25, a GP-30, or a F2000 GL, depending on what faction is being played. The G3 is not equipped with such a grenade launcher, and instead possesses smoke grenades. Finally, all Assaults are equipped with a faction-specific handgun. The assault rifles are generally accurate over short and medium distances, and are generally capable of killing infantry within three to five rounds regardless of shot placement. With the exception of the G3, the rifles are each equipped with thirty-round magazines. The underslung grenade launchers are effective against infantry and lighter vehicles, but aren't as modular as hand grenades (i.e., with a hand grenade one can plan and use the delayed detonation to their advantage, a trait lacking of the launchers due to their detonation on impact). The G3-linked smoke grenades obscure sightlines, and will clear enemy markers from the screen if they were spotted. The Assault also has two implicit bonuses that set it apart from the other kits. Firstly, all Assaults are equipped with body armor, which reduces damage taken to the torso directly, at the cost of decreased sprinting time. Secondly, setting it apart from the Medic kit which shares much the same range of primary weapons, each Assault is granted two extra magazines for their primary weapon, thus allowing the Assault to engage in sustained firefights where the Medic would run out of ammunition faster. These traits make the kit ideal for anti-infantry roles. However, the usefulness of the Assault is relatively limited beyond out-and-out firefights: the grenade launcher provides potency against jeeps and lightly armored vehicles, but can't deal significant damage to heavier ones. The Assault can't directly heal or resupply itself, and therefore is reliant on others to assist in those regards. Additionally, while not nearly as limited as the Anti-Tank and Engineer kits in terms of range, most of the assault rifles have significant enough spread such that their effectiveness over longer distances is limited. Gallery Base Game USMC Assault.png|The USMC Assault. PLA Assault.jpg|The PLA Assault. MEC Assault.jpg|The MEC Assault. EUassault.jpg|The EU Assault. Special Forces Navysealassault.jpg|The US Navy SEAL Assault. Mecsfassault.jpg|The MECSF Assault. Sasassault.jpg|The SAS Assault. Spetsnazassault.jpg|The Spetsnaz Assault. Insurgentassault.jpg|The Insurgent Forces Assault. Rebelassault.jpg|The Rebel Forces Assault. |-|BF2MC = Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The Assault kit is featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, functioning near identically to its Battlefield 2 counterpart. The class retains its assault rifles with under-barrel grenade launchers as well as smoke grenades, but the class now has access to standard fragmentation grenades at all times and all assault rifles now have a medium ranged scope attached. The Assault remains very lethal at short to medium range against infantry, and the attached optic aids in longer range engagements. Still being primarily made to combat infantry, the Assault's greatest weakness remains the threat posed by tanks and helicopters, which the Assault has little in the way of fighting against. |-|BF2142 = Battlefield 2142 The Assault kit is featured in Battlefield 2142, combining the aspects of its past counterparts with the Medic kit from Battlefield 2. The Assault utilizes an assault rifle, sidearm, frag grenades, knife, and medkit. Unlockable gadgets include the Defibrillator, underslung rocket launcher and/or shotgun, and smoke grenades. Assault users can swap their faction-specific rifle for the higher-caliber Baur H-AR, or the high rate-of-fire Voss L-AR. BF2142 EU Assault combat.jpg|An EU Assault soldier fighting with its standard issue SCAR 11. |-|BFBC = Battlefield: Bad Company The Assault kit is featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. As with previous titles, the default primary weapon and sidearm vary by faction. They are able to unlock the LIFE-2 gadget and several other assault rifles for usage, and retain the underslung grenade launcher of their prior iterations, yet do not have most of the special abilities that they could obtain in previous titles, with their healing capabilities split with the Support kit. Gallery BC1 Assault Kits.jpg|The Russian Army Assault (left) and the US Army Assault (right). |-|BFBC2 = Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Assault kit is featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, functioning as more of a combination of the Support and Assault kit from Battlefield 2. While it wields an assault rifle with an underslung grenade launcher, the assault is now capable of distributing ammunition. Additionally, Bad Company 2 is the first game where the default weapons are not determined by faction; the player will start with the AEK-971 Vintovka and M9 Pistol regardless of what team they are playing on. Their underslung grenade launchers now have only aesthetic differences. Assault Render US BC2.png|US Assault in-game render (background cropped) Assault Render BC2.png|RU Assault in-game render (background cropped) BC2 Assault.jpg|SPECACT Assaults (left: RU; right: US) Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam expansion removes all underbarrel grenade launchers; instead, the Assault is always equipped with an M79—which the Assault retains regardless of the weapon class they are using, removing the capability to lay down C4. The M79 features none of the specialty ammunition the underbarrel grenade launchers could equip, and the assault rifle cannot be equipped with any optic. M16A1.jpg|US Assault reloading his M16A1 BFBC2V USMC MARINE HILL 137.jpg|US Assault (left) with US Medic (right) bf nva 2.png|NVA Assault (left) with NVA Medic (right) |-|BFP4F = Battlefield Play4Free The Assault kit is featured in Battlefield Play4Free, functioning in an almost identical manner then the Bad Company 2 counterpart. The Assault is capable of laying down ammunition, and is equipped with an assault rifle, grenades, a knife, a sidearm, C4 and a flare gun which temporarily causes nearby teammates to respawn at the user's location. The default assault rifle is the G3A4, and the default handgun is the M9. Like the other kits, more equipment and abilities can be unlocked via Training, and existing equipment and abilities can be improved or otherwise buffed by certain training options. The primary roles of this class are to engage enemy infantry, advance the objective and support teammates by resupplying their ammunition. Most available assault rifles are versatile enough to take on enemies at any range. However, some weapons are designed to perform better at closer or longer ranges. While the Assault class is very efficient at dealing with infantry, unsuspecting armored units are also quite vulnerable to the Assault's C4 explosives. The Assault also has the unique ability to force nearby teammates to respawn on his/her location by using the Request Reinforcements Tool. |-|BF3 = Battlefield 3 The Assault kit is featured in Battlefield 3, functioning nearly identical to its Battlefield 2142 counterpart; a combination of the Battlefield 2 Assault and Medic. The Assault is equipped with an assault rifle or an all-kit weapon, with the default weapons varying by faction. The USMC Assault wields an M16A3 and an M9, whereas the RGF Assault wields the AK-74M and MP443. The kit is initially equipped only with the medkit, but can quickly unlock other gadgets and weapons; the first unlock for the kit is the Defibrillator, which are the only option for the second equipment slot. However, the medkit must be swapped out if the player wishes to wield either of the two underslung weapons, the M320 (or GP30 if equipped as an underslung attachment on one of the Russian-made weapons) or the M26 MASS. Gallery US Assault BF3 HQ.png|Render of Beta USMC Assault US Assault BF3.png|Render of Beta USMC Assault, SPECACT Russian Assault BF3.png|Render of RGF Assault, SPECACT Bf3 us beta assault test.png|Ragdoll model of Beta USMC Assault Assault M16A2 Render.png|Model of USMC Assault Bf3 us assault dirt test 2.png|Static models of USMC Assault US assault.jpg|USMC Assault in-game US assault aftermath.jpg|''Aftermath'' USMC Assault in-game RF assault.jpg|RGF Assault in-game RF assault aftermath.jpg|''Aftermath'' RGF Assault in-game |-|BF4 = Battlefield 4 The Assault Kit is featured in Battlefield 4. It functions almost identical to its Battlefield 3 counterpart, playing as the primary medic and frontline soldier. The First Aid Pack is the single new gadget for the kit, although the Defibrillator and its revive mechanic have been tweaked. Unlike in Battlefield 3, the player is not bound to equip the Defibrillator, and can choose any combination of the Medic Bag, Defibrillator, First Aid Pack, and one of either the M320/GP-30 and M26. Gallery M416 held BF4.png|USMC Assault with a M416 Assaul_Chn_BF4.png|PLA Assault as seen in the Siege of Shanghai Trailer bf4 2013-12-07 01-15-10-88.jpg|USMC Assault In-Game bf4 2013-12-07 01-21-52-53.jpg|RGF Assault In-Game bf4 2013-12-07 01-16-31-51.jpg|PLA Assault In-Game USAssaultMulticam.png|The standard USMC Assault from Battlelog. USAssaultUCP.png|USMC Assault in UCP from Battlelog. USAssault6Color.png|USMC Assault in Chocolate Chip from Battlelog. RUAssaultFlora.png|The standard RGF Assault from Battlelog. RUAssaultKLMK.png|RGF Assault in KLMK from Battlelog. CNAssaultDefault.png|The standard PLA Assault from Battlelog. |-|BF1 = Battlefield 1 The Assault makes an appearance in Battlefield 1. Unlike other appearances, the Assault kit is geared for anti-tank and close-quarters combat. The Assault kit has submachine guns or shotguns as their primary weapon, along with an array of explosives. If allowed to close the distance with an enemy vehicle, the Assault kit can inflict overwhelming damage with their anti-tank explosive gadgets, including Anti-Tank Grenade, Anti-Tank Mine, Dynamite, AT and AA Rocket Gun. Their close-range arsenal also allow them to defeat any occupants that may challenge him on foot. With the introduction of gas and gas masks, the Assault kit is an extremely potent force in close quarters because most of their weapons don't require aiming down sights to accurately shoot at the enemy. All of the different nations Assaults seem to be wearing some form of scarves or neck protection. The vast majority of Assaults also wear helmets. Specializations The Assault kit has access to three class-specific specializations meant to help or boost their survival against explosives, using Dynamite in a more planned-out manner and receive an related gadget from enemy when melee kill. *Juggernaut *Controlled Demolition *Pilferer Gallery Alpha Models ADbwmJ9.jpg|British Empire YxbFDFz.jpg|German Empire Models Battlefield 1 British Empire Assault Squad.png|British Empire Battlefield 1 Kingdom of Italy Assault Squad.png|Kingdom of Italy Battlefield 1 United States Assault Squad.png|United States Battlefield 1 German Empire Assault Squad.png|German Empire Battlefield 1 Austro-Hungarian Empire Assault Squad.png|Austro-Hungarian Empire Battlefield 1 Ottoman Empire Assault Squad.png|Ottoman Empire Battlefield 1 French Republic Assault Squad.png|French Republic Battlefield 1 Russian Empire Assault Squad.png|Russian Empire Battlefield 1 White Army Assault Squad.png|White Army Battlefield 1 Red Army Assault Squad.png|Red Army Battlefield 1 British Empire Turning Tides Assault Squad.png|British Empire in Turning Tides Battlefield 1 Ottoman Empire Turning Tides Assault Squad.png|Ottoman Empire in Turning Tides Battlefield 1 Royal Marines Assault Squad.png|Royal Marines Achievement/Trophy |-|BFV = Battlefield V The Assault is one of four base classes featured in Battlefield V. Its two Combat Roles are "Light Infantry" and "Vehicle Buster". During Open Beta, only one of Combat Roles was available - "Grenadier". The kit retains its anti-vehicle identity of Battlefield 1, being issued rocket launchers including Panzerfaust, PIAT and Fliegerfaust in addition to general purpose demolition-oriented gadgets such as Sticky Dynamite, Frag Grenade Rifle, Anti-Tank Mine and Lunge Mine. The kit is now equipped with semi-auto rifles or fully-automatic assault rifles, extending their effective range while still retaining compelling close-combat power. Gallery Battlefield V Assault Combat Roles.png Battlefield V Assault Promotional 03.png Open Beta Battlefield V Open Beta United Kingdom Assault 1.png|United Kingdom Battlefield V Open Beta United Kingdom Assault 2.png Battlefield V Open Beta United Kingdom Grenadier.png|Grenadier Combat Roles Battlefield V Open Beta Wehrmacht Assault 1.png|Germany Battlefield V Open Beta Wehrmacht Assault 2.png Battlefield V Open Beta Wehrmacht Grenadier.png|Grenadier Combat Roles Achievement/Trophy Trivia General *The Assault kit is featured the most in the Battlefield series, having been featured in every Battlefield game except Battlefield 1943, Battlefield Heroes, and Battlefield Hardline. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the US Assault shares the same arms as Preston Marlowe. *The Assault icon in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is the same as the Specialist from Battlefield: Bad Company. *The Russians will sometimes call the US Assault when they spot him. *The US Assault soldier has the word, "Krysset" written on his hydration pack. This can also be seen on the Russian Engineer's pack in Battlefield 3. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam *The US Assault is the only US Army kit to wear nothing on his helmet as the Engineer has Marlboro cigarettes and the Medic has the ace of spades card and a bottle of pills. *Both the US and NVA Assault wear a helmet. Battlefield 3 *The USMC Assault wears long sleeves from a third-person perspective. Although, from a first-person perspective, they're rolled-up much like the other classes. *The US Aftermath model seen on Battlelog is holding an ACW-R, despite being exclusive to the Engineer class. *The US Assault in Battlefield 3's Beta is Caucasian and in the retail version is African American. The player's first-person view still showed white arms until the 1.04 patch. *The US Assault has an unusable G17C in a holster on his chest similar to Steve Campo. Battlefield 4 *The US Assault has an unusable G17C in a holster attached to his plate-carrier, similar to the US Assault in Battlefield 3. Battlefield 1 *The British Assault was originally black from the alpha and beta versions of the game. *All Assault classes have a scarf hiding some of their face or neck. de:Sturmsoldat Category:Kits of Battlefield 1942 Category:Kits of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Kits of Battlefield 2 Category:Kits of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Kits of Battlefield 2142 Category:Kits of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Kits of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Kits of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Kits of Battlefield 3 Category:Kits of Battlefield 4 Category:Kits of Battlefield 1 Category:Kits of Battlefield V